


it's home where you hold me so show me no mercy

by lein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lein/pseuds/lein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei kisses him, or at least tries to, but they’re still giggling. They end up with mouths pressed close, exchanging gasped breaths. Tadashi ends up snorting, accidentally bashing his forehead into Kei’s and setting them into another laughing fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's home where you hold me so show me no mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I Love Writing Fluff And I Love TsukkiYama
> 
> like this is literally just 2k plotless day-in-the-life-of-fluff and i have never had more fun writing something in my life

Tadashi is staring.

Tadashi is staring at him and has been for the past week (the past month, the past few years). Tadashi, in fact, is always staring at him.

And he should know, he’s been watching Tadashi too.

Like a strange game of tag, Kei catches a passing glance as he and Tadashi walk to morning practice. Their hands are close enough to brush against each other and Kei takes advantage of that fact to ‘accidentally,’ and very gently, knock their shoulders together.

Tadashi prattles on about nothing in particular and, honestly, Kei’s attention is flittering in and out. He’d listen, if he knew what Tadashi was talking about to be important but it’s not so he doesn’t pretend. It’s an easy relationship, something built on years and years of practice, something solidified after a tough wake-up call.

Kei lines up his gaze to rest heavy upon the smattering of freckles that grace Tadashi’s face. His face stays stubbornly forward as they continue to walk.

Tadashi smiles, warm and sleepy, when he catches him.

Morning practice passes slowly and uneventfully with the trading of glances here and there. Kei can feel the corners of his mouth curl up ever so slightly every time he catches Tadashi in the act.

It’s gross, he thinks, how giddy Tadashi can make Kei feel.

He watches Tadashi all throughout the beginning of the day, stares into the back of his head and lets his mind wander.

They spend lunch in a quiet spot, just the two of them. Kei watches Tadashi talk animatedly over some show he’s really gotten into lately. The music is _fantastic_ , he tells Kei, you should really listen to it; Tadashi then proceeds to look up some of the music on Kei’s iPod. Kei rummages through his bag for his headphone splitter as Tadashi triumphantly pulls out his own pair.

They sit fall closer than they need to be against the wall of the stairwell. Their shoulders are touching and Tadashi slides down to be able to comfortably rest his head against Kei’s shoulder.

The rest of the day is nothing noteworthy. Kei invites Tadashi over after afternoon practice and they both know that it’s just for the sake of repetition. It’s a Monday and Monday is the day Tadashi goes over Kei’s house (along with Thursdays and Saturdays and whenever else they decide they want to hang out).

Monday (and Thursday and Saturday) has been the day Tadashi goes over Kei’s house for as long as Tuesday has been the day Kei goes over Tadashi’s house.

Tadashi smiles at the offer and accepts.

They walk home side by side under the watchful eye of dusk, matching bags thrown over opposite shoulders so their arms can touch unimpeded.

Tadashi slips his gaze to rest upon the bridge of Kei’s nose, slightly crooked from when his brother tossed a volleyball to him as a child and he caught it with his face. Kei holds his iPod between them, headphone splitter attached and keeping them connected, and hums along with the music.

When they arrive, Kei’s mother pops out of the kitchen to greet them before Tadashi can properly start to form a polite ‘excuse my intrusion.’ She tells them that dinner will be another hour or so. Kei nods with a small grunt of approval while Tadashi thanks her.

Shoes are shucked and bags soon follow once they make their way up to Kei’s room.

Kei rummages through his wardrobe for a change of clothes, throws a pair to Tadashi as he switches out of his school uniform. It’s refreshing, Tadashi muses, to see Kei in his own shirt, to see Kei in a tee shirt for once. He spends a little longer appreciating the way Kei’s sweatpants hang loose around his hip bones than is probably polite to.

Tadashi watches, amused, as Kei falls face first into the mattress and refuses to move until dinner is ready. He deliberates about possibly offering him a shoulder rub but the more Tadashi thinks about Kei’s declaration, the more he wants to be just as useless.

He changes quickly into a well worn pair of basketball shorts; the long sleeve shirt he slips on afterwards smells like Kei and he loves it.

When he finishes, Tadashi collapses atop Kei in a horribly melodramatic fashion, watches the sliver of Kei’s nose crinkle out of the corner of his eye, pretends an invisible force is pushing him down as Kei complains about his weight half-heartedly.

Kei spends several minutes trying to figure out how to manhandle Tadashi in a way that’s comfortable for both of them while his arms are being pinned to the bed. Tadashi doesn’t help, just lays there and laughs at Kei’s frantic flailing. His nose is pressed against the nape of Kei’s neck, hands pressed against Kei’s wrists. Tadashi slides a leg in the space between Kei’s and smiles.

Unsurprisingly, Kei fails, gives up shortly afterwards and resigns himself to the life of a cushion for the next hour. He thinks about every single person who tells Tadashi that he’s a saint for putting up with Kei.

Kei bets that they have never seen Tadashi like this.

Tadashi slides his hands up and curls them around Kei’s in what feels like an unconscious afterthought.

They nap like that, warm and content, until Kei’s mother knocks on the door to tell them about dinner.

It takes a few minutes for Tadashi to consider moving, even longer to peel Kei off the covers. They pad to the kitchen still yawning.

Dinner is pleasant. A little quiet, especially on Kei’s part, but full of smiles and good food. Kei’s mother invites Tadashi to sleep over after he mentions that his own mother is working the late shift tonight. It’s nothing out of the ordinary.

“Mom really likes you, y’know.” Kei tells Tadashi once they are safely back in the hold of his room.

They’re sitting across from each other at Kei’s small study table, homework spread across the top of it. Tadashi nods solemnly and pushes his toes in between Kei’s.

“She’s happy that her ‘problem child’ has someone he likes enough to keep inviting over,” he says, cheek resting against his open palm, and grins.

Kei feels like hitting him. Instead he presses his feet back hard and sudden and tells Tadashi to shut up.

Tadashi doesn’t look sorry at all when he manages to gasp out a faint apology through his laughter.

Sometime in the middle of passing glances, their fingers end up tangled against each others. Tadashi flexes them and uses the leverage to crack his knuckles, revels in the disgusted twisting of Kei’s face (payback for the time Kei stretched after a nap and Tadashi was sure that the next door neighbours could hear his back crack).

They finish within the hour and Tadashi ends up hunched over the little table, face smushed against the wood grain and when he finally stands to move, there’s a small line from where the paper was pressed into his cheek. Kei rubs his thumb over it and gives Tadashi the gentlest looking smile he’s ever seen Kei make.

Kei thinks the dusty red painting Tadashi’s tan cheeks, brushed over the dark freckles, is the prettiest thing he’s seen all day.

Tadashi leans heavy into Kei’s hand and kisses him soft and sure. Kei pushes into it with the desperation of having to wait all day.

Kei pulls Tadashi up with him when he stands, wraps his arms firmly around Tadashi’s waist. Tadashi laughs and calls him a total sap as he rests his elbows atop Kei’s shoulders, laces his fingers into Kei’s hair and falls into the embrace. He kisses Kei again.

Kei swears he’s never felt happier in his life.

He spends the next few minutes trying to manoeuvre the two of them over to the mattress while Tadashi peppers Kei’s face with kiss after kiss. Kei can feel the love for this wonderful boy bubbling up his throat and it threatens to overflow as he manages to sit on the side of the bed, his arms still wrapped tight around Tadashi’s waist.

Tadashi tilts his head to properly slot their mouths together and slowly pulls Kei to lay on their sides. Kei buries his face in Tadashi’s hair, something he does when he’s feeling particularly sentimental, when they part.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi whispers. “Tsukki, let me kiss you again.”

He gets a grunt in response.

“Just. Give me a second.”

Tadashi nods, small and careful to not jostle Kei too much. He occupies himself with the short curls that frame the nape of Kei’s neck.

It’s nothing Tadashi isn’t used to, Kei’s still not accustomed to the feeling of being so utterly and completely in love with anyone, much less the perfect boy that’s currently slotted against his chest; once Kei starts to think about how much Tadashi means to him, he can’t stop. It’s overwhelming, the way the years and years he’s pushed down this comfortable relationship bubble up to something almost painful, a wave of pure emotion and it takes a few minutes for Kei to collect himself.

He doesn’t want to end up tearing up in the middle of Tadashi kissing him, it was embarrassing enough the last time that happened.

“Tadashi,” Kei mumbles against the little tuft of hair that won’t stay down. He can feel Tadashi’s breath on his collarbone, can feel the tips of Tadashi’s fingers slip soft on the back of his neck.

“I know.”

Kei murmurs another sigh of Tadashi’s name and draws him closer, as close as they can possibly get without becoming one another.

“Tsukki, can I?”

There’s a short pause before Kei breathes an agreement. Tadashi lifts his head up and slides his lips lightly against Kei’s. He can tell Tadashi’s trying to goad him into deepening the kiss.

He doesn’t think twice before doing just that.

Tadashi hums his approval, smiling into the kiss.

“I want to kiss you for the rest of life,” he declares after they part. Kei turns bright pink and kisses Tadashi again to shut him up; Tadashi takes that as a blatant ‘me too.’

They spend the next half hour like that, curled tight and kissing, until Tadashi can barely feel his lips anymore and Kei mentions a movie he’s wanted to show Tadashi for a few weeks.

Tadashi watches Kei move as he goes to grab his laptop and barely refrains from commenting on Kei’s swollen lips. He keeps his eyes trained on Kei’s face as he returns to the mattress, nearly misses how his shirt rides up and exposes a sliver of Kei’s lower back.

Tadashi rests his palm against the skin there as he shifts to lie on his stomach.

Fifteen minutes into what is probably, objectively speaking, _The Worst Movie Tadashi Has Ever Seen_ ™, Kei’s grinning at him with the smuggest expression Tadashi’s seen in a while. Tadashi, however, can’t tear his eyes away from the _disgusting atrocity_ that filters over the display of Kei’s laptop.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi starts and then shakes his head. This isn’t a time for nicknames.

“Kei,” he breathes, sharp and heavy.

“Kei, do you fucking hate me?”

There’s the subtle sounds of bubbling amusement before Kei loses it. He presses his head into the side of Tadashi’s shoulder as he laughs, loud and clear. “It’s awful, isn’t it?”

“Awful? Awful doesn’t even _begin_ to describe this. Awful is an _understatement_.”

Kei’s still giggling, cheek still glued to Tadashi’s arm.

“I couldn’t even make it this far on my own, honestly.”

“So you drag me into it?!”

Kei just laughs harder; he can feel his eyes start to water. His stomach is aching from the effort.

Tadashi can’t help but laugh at Kei, at the movie, at every snarky comment Kei manages to get out through their mirth.

The movie finishes quicker than Tadashi expects. He thinks it might be partly because they’re laughing so hard that Kei’s practically dry heaving. Tadashi’s cheeks are wet from crying and he has no idea what happened in the last hour and a half.

Kei kisses him, or at least tries to, but they’re still giggling. They end up with mouths pressed close, exchanging gasped breaths. Tadashi ends up snorting, accidentally bashing his forehead into Kei’s and setting them into another laughing fit.

It’s late when they finally manage to calm down enough to get ready for bed. Kei knows that anything, a word, a laugh, a breath, will set him off again, no questions asked and so he tries his best to keep as quiet as possible.

They brush their teeth in relative silence, hips touching. Tadashi keeps smiling at the mirror and Kei can’t help but smile back, a bit warped around the toothbrush but he doesn’t care. Kei laughs when Tadashi bumps their hips together.

It doesn’t take long for them to get settled underneath the covers; Kei on his back, Tadashi, his side. Kei places his glasses on the small table next to his bed, sets an alarm on his phone, sets a second just in case. His phone disappears underneath the pillow next to him.

Tadashi kisses him once, twice, three times before deciding that three is the magic number, for tonight. He murmurs his good night wishes to Kei and leans over to flick the switch on the bedside lamp. Kei echoes them with a fondness he never knew he had.

Tadashi curls his arm over Kei’s waist and shifts until he’s pressed firmly against the Kei’s side. Tadashi manoeuvres his leg to sit comfortably in the space between Kei’s, his head to rest against Kei’s shoulder.

Kei moves his arm to lay beneath Tadashi’s neck, and he hopes that it remains just as full of feeling as his heart is when he wakes in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from like one of the four imogen heap songs i listened to while writing this (entanglement, it's a beautiful song!!!). 
> 
> tbh i imagine their relationship as the type to creep gradually onto them. like there was no formal switch from friends into a relationship? everything is mostly just actions, bc kei has problems putting things into words and tadashi has learned how to read him. 
> 
> i liveblogged this entire fic on tumblr and i will never describe this pairing any better than 'soft and gentle and familiar like a well loved blanket'


End file.
